The Elanelaer
The Elanelaer are the more common inland people of the island of Se'viin. A combination of sleek otter and fox, the Elanelaer are as witty as they are eccentric. The Elanelaer are a people of pious faith and joy, looking to make sure that no day passed without smiles or laughter. Anatomy of the 'Elan Elanelaer are a lithe species, standing on average between four and five feet tall respectively between both males and females. Males tend to have more bulk in muscle while females are usually thinner and much more dexterous. Sleek from head to tail with a somewhat pointed nose, Elanelaer fur is water repellent and can be quite bushy during the colder months. The tails of the 'Elan are flat towards the base but poof out towards the tip. The color of the fur is often dull with hints of reds and golds and often times Elanelaer will have stripes through the fur. Elanelaer will grow a thick mane from the top of their head and around their neck, giving a 'bushier' appearance to most. Males tend to keep their manes slicked back while keeping the neck 'fluff' groomed. Female Elanelaer will grow the same fur but it will not grow on the neck as males do, to this end females often groom their manes and grow them as long as possible, some adorning them with shells or even some wood carvings. Sexual Habits and Breeding Elanelaer tend to be the more promiscuous of the two races of Se'viin. Their sexual lives begin towards the start of their teen years as they become 'aware' of adult life. While it is uncommon for mated pairs to start in such young years, it has happened, and Elanelaer families keep a close eye on their young as they grow and learn. Mated Pairings are commonly started in the later teen years when frisky children become more mature adults, where the individual 'Elan sees sex as less of a fun game and more as a intimate and romantic notion between good friends. This often leads to new families being crated and if multiple individuals come together in the same family new Elanelaer Clans can be formed, though this is rare for the Elanelaer. Female Elanelaer go into heat once a year, particularly during the spring and summer seasons. This is often referred to by the Elanelaer as 'The time of the young' as it is seen as the season in which breeding happens most. A female Elanelaer cannot become pregnant before her fifteenth year, as she will not develop the capability to produce an egg for fertilization before then. Male Elanelaer while having no defining characteristic on terms of breeding have been noted on their great endurance, as most take a pride on 'How long their nights are'. As Female Elanelaer will often decorate themselves to catch the attention of their males, males themselves have a method of garnering attention on their own. Males will take on tasks of wood carving, and the one with the greatest works will often garner the most attention, though it is merely a means to show one's dedication to their work and eye for detail. The populace of the Elanelaer is mostly female, three females to one male, and breeding tends to reflect this as one male will have up to three mates. Age and Position Age to an Elanelaer is a chaotic thing. Most are willing to accept that with age comes wisdom but it is seen as a bittersweet thing to most. Elanelaer take pride in their looks and skills and most see age as a time in which their looks and skills dull. The prime years of an Elanelaer are between their late teens to mid thirties as this is usually the time to which they can give back to the island in some way, shape, or form. Elanelaer dwell mostly between the shorelines and to the center of the island, where farming and wood carving is often done at their hand. As an 'Elan ages however, the fur and manes start to go gray and the upright posture of most starts to turn, leaving the older 'Elan to go to canes or walking sticks to support themselves. Though Elanelaer dread their twilight years, it seems to only ripen and make them sweeter as they get older. Elder Elanelaer will often feed and clothe those around them with their own belongings if need be, and one cannot go by without hearing a story or two. Wood carvings from elder Elanelaer go from personal to more story telling, great totems are often found at each home and rarely is one similar in style. Upon death, Elanelaer are brought to one of the volcanic vents of the island to be laid into a lava flow, as it is seen that they have returned to their mother in grace. Families will get together to make a totem of a deceased family member recounting their lives from begining to end, and such totems are often kept at the temple to be seen by all. It is said that once a totem is broken by time and decay, that the deceased 'Elan has been reborn, and if a totem is destroyed by accident that the said 'Elan refuses to come back for they are in the arms of great company. Elanelaer of note are the Elders Sannec and Livaeya, a 'mated' pair of Elanelaer who serve on the Council Triad and are often noted for their 'playful bickering'. A third 'Elan of note is Havu'tan, a wily and free going spirit of an Elanelaer who spends much of his times at the docks and if seen as the head of the Wavespeakers. Category:Races Category:Se'viin Category:Hybrids Category:WIP